Say When
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Six short drabbles running the whole gamut of emotions! Bliss, romance, death, recklessness, and some good ol' fashioned BB loving. Condensed, for your viewing pleasure....


A while back, I read a little collection of drabbles (I'm not sure if it was in the Bones fandom or not, forgive my horrible memory). Anyway, the premise was to turn your itunes on shuffle and write drabbles inspired by that song for the length of whatever song played. When the song finished, you had to stop right there. I was fascinated and tried it myself. It was.... extremely difficult. Anyway, these have been on my computer for a long time so I thought I would post them up. Hope you enjoy! They're short. I'm a little worried they are too short, but maybe you're short on time to read. :) Most of them have sprouted little fic seedlings in my mind. If there are any you'd like to see elaborated in a longer, more worthwhile story just let me know. I'd be glad to give it a shot. I'm a little short of creativity at the moment, so I'd appreciate some direction!

* * *

**It Takes Two, Zac Efron in Hairspray, 3:04 minutes. **

The lights were low, chasing their swaying shadows on the dance floor. Booth inhaled her scent as he held her like this, her looking so beautiful. He had never seen her like this, and it pierced his heart with something he couldn't place when she smiled up at him, ribbons in her hair and blue eyes bright with effusive excitement. She stepped on his toes in a fruitless attempt to become closer to his height and he chuckled, a deep-throated laugh that made her giggle.

His eight-year-old daughter at their father-daughter dance was a sight to behold.

* * *

**Drowning, The Backstreet Boys 4:21 minutes.**

When Angela finally returned to him, a year and a half after she up and left from the lab with no satisfactory explanation, it broke Hodgin's heart all over again.

"Hello, Jack," she murmured to him from her spot on his doorstep, achingly lovely. Her black hair caught the snow flurries drifting down, and her bright red coat winked cheerily up at him.

"Hi Angela," he managed, his scarred heart a thread away from rupturing.

"I'm back."

"Forever?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

Hodgins was silent, and he made no move to let her in the door. "Where did you go?"

She thought for a moment, and he could see the adventure in her eyes, the glimmers of spice and adrenaline lingering there. "Everywhere," she finally managed.

Hodgins nodded thoughtfully, biting his lower lip in a habit he had formed since she left. Just then, a curly haired toddler squealed and latched onto his pant leg. "Daddy!"

He picked her up and settled her on his hip, pain still liquid in his eyes.

With a choked nod, Angela turned and walked away, out of his life for the final time.

* * *

**High School Musical, High School Musical 3 (I really am not as obsessed with Zac Efron as my itunes is portraying me to be...) 3:51 minutes.**

"My high school experience wasn't what I really expected," Brennan admitted to him over pie at the diner one grey Monday evening. "My graduation day was… well, I was valedictorian, of course."

"Of course."

"But I was nervous before my speech… I mean really nervous. My sympathetic nervous system was working overdrive."

"That's natural, Bones. What happened then?"

"There was this boy I really liked. He wasn't my typical type, though. He was a jock… really handsome. Tall and dark, and he always had a beautiful girlfriend. During my speech… he yelled out for me to hurry and finish already. He called me Brainy. You know, like the smurf. I couldn't understand. This was the most important day of our lives. Why did he want to rush?"

Booth grimaced and took her hand in his, tightening his grip. "Idiots, Bones. They're all idiots compared to you."

* * *

**Broken, Seether ft. Amy Lee 2:41 minutes.**

"I wanted you to know I loved the way you laugh," she murmured to the earth. She could almost imagine him standing there with her, grinning and delighted that she had finally figured out what he had been talking about all those years.

She had always given voices to the dead, but Seeley Booth had informed her that they could hear right back. And she wasn't sure… she wasn't sure if she believed him, still, a decade after his death, but she knew she needed to try.

* * *

**Let's Take Our Time, Ryan Cabrera 3:10 minutes.**

She pulled off her top as she walked into his apartment, ditching her pants along the way. It was past 4 a.m., and she knew he was sleeping. She stood in the doorway of his bedroom, clad in only some black lingerie Angela had forced her to purchase months ago. He was sleeping in his boxers, and had kicked most of the covers off. For a minute, her determination faltered and turned into concern. Had he had another nightmare? But then, she noticed his peaceful expression and the killer smile slid back on her face. "Booth," she called softly.

He stirred awake, slowly, then fast.

* * *

**The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls 3:41 minutes.**

"Let's get out of here," Booth told her one day, before throwing her over his shoulder and dashing with her out of her apartment. She was screaming and laughing and still unable to believe that she was allowing this. They were at Booth's parents, and Parker was shrieking with laughter at his father's antics, but she knew he was deadly serious. He threw her (gently set her) in the front seat of his father's convertible and waggled his brows at her as he fingered the keys.

She raised her eyebrow and screamed again as they pealed out of the driveway, driving much too fast and recklessly. She was fifteen again, breathless and ready to relinquish control.

His heart felt too full, and he knew he needed to hear that laugh every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

Hmm... So... well. I'm a little sad how short these look on this screen. I'm afraid they looked longer on my word document. Forgive me for that! If you'd like to see any in a bigger story... just let me know. I can't promise anything, but I'd love to give it a shot!


End file.
